Candy Canes
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: It had started out as a normal day, but what can I say, it only went downhill from there.


**Candy Canes**

_BuBBly CaNis luPus_

* * *

It had started out as a normal day, but what can I say, it only went downhill from there.

* * *

So I'm at my locker, getting my things ready for Calculus 20, when I see Ino in her _today's-all-about-me-bitches-so-don't-even-TRY-to-steal-my-spotlight_ mood. Oh God, how I absolutely DESPISE her right now. I wish she would fall in a ditch and die.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ino-chan (sometimes). But whenever she gets like this, I can't stand it. Apparently, every once and a while, _absolutely everything_ must be about her. I can't even tell her an effing story without her saying: "That would be me guys; that would be me."

Umm, hello!! It is NOT about you, Ino. I'm telling a story about me or something that happened to me! So no, Ino, that would NOT be you. Honestly, the world does not effing _revolve_ around you.

Later she even wanted to copy my homework. It was handed out TWO MONTHS AGO and Ino "just didn't have time to do it". So I was all like: "I don't think so Ino. I'm sure your schedule was absolutely stuffed with dates and whatnot, but in between the partying and the drinking, I'm sure there was an extra half-hour somewhere in which you could've finished your homework."

Ino sat down dejectedly for about five seconds before she turned in her seat to find someone else to copy off. What a total bitch! YOU HAD TWO WHOLE MONTHS, GIRL. KEEP YOUR GODDAM LEGS CLOSED LONG ENOUGH TO FINISH THE 10 QUESTIONS.

…Okay. Moving on.

To avoid the headache that would certainly come if I stayed in her company, I hung out with Tenten all day. Now she is just a bundle of joy with two buns stuck on her head. Not to mention that she's dating my long-haired cousin with the lavender eyes. She even made him _smile._ Yes, Hyuuga Neji _smiles_. I know, it confuzzled my brain too, but get used to it.

Tenten's always laughing and bringing joy everywhere we go, so it wasn't so bad. Until lunch, that is.

* * *

Tenten, Neji (who's a year older, by the way), Sasuke (who is also a year older) and I went to chill at Sakura's house at lunch since it is literally fifteen steps away from the school. LITERALLY.

Oh right, I almost forgot who else joined us. Ino. She just _had_ to come too, didn't she? And she even brought her entire posse. Like what a bitch! Sakura felt the same way as me and wanted to avoid Ino today so she didn't invite her. But she came anyway.

That in itself shows just how important she thinks she is.

So I had to spend the entire 49 minutes of lunch listening to Ino talk about herself.

Oh joy.

* * *

When I got back to my locker, I noticed that my bag was missing. My awesome bag had the perfect compartment for _everything_. My aunt made it just for me a couple of months ago and it was love at first sight. The one thing I love more than my bag could quite possibly be my soul mate.

…I forgot to mention my other love didn't I?

Last week I went to the amusement park with all my friends and that's when it happened. There was always this really obnoxious kid at my school who I thought was a total loser and he came along since he was Sasuke's (BEST) friend. I had never met him before since Sasuke and Sakura just started dating a month ago. Anyway, the really obnoxious kid and I were paired up for all the rides. Yup, everyone else had a 'special someone'. A significant other, if you will.

So Naruto, the really obnoxious kid, and I rode almost every ride together. And I must say he is a really charming boy. Kinda slow in the head, but he's just so silly and immature, you can't help but smile at his antics. He just makes you feel good about yourself. You feel lighthearted, relieved and—what's the word?—daring even.

Sigh. He really is the apple of my eye. (I've always wanted to use that without sounding too cliché. :D )

…Where was I? Oh right. My day went from bad to the absolute worst day of my life.

* * *

Until, I guess, the greatest Biology teacher ever, gave us candy. He just happened to find about 10 lbs. of candy canes in the prep room earlier that day. So he came around the class and gave each of us around 5 or 6 candy canes. BUT, he gave me 10. Oh yeah, guess who's awesome.

So that upped my mood a little bit.

And then we had French class. We have this really intense (omg) student teacher who is, like I said, intense. But with a weird French accent. He's teaching us about theatre and dialogue and plot and Shakespeare and all these other things that I'll never ever, _ever_ need in my life, unless I decide to follow his footsteps and become a very, very, very (x200) intense French teacher.

Which I will never do now, thanks to him.

Anyway, we each got a little skit and guess who _has_ to be the center of attention? INO. I almost pulled out my hair when I saw her skip in front of class with her hair bouncing everywhere. But it wasn't until she opened her mouth did I contemplate suicide. She had this really annoying squeaky voice and like COME ON. She was playing a _man._ _A sixty year-old man._ What kind of sixty year-old man squeaks every time he opens his mouth?

She is just so stupid sometimes it sickens me.

* * *

After I managed not to kill myself after witnessing the horrors Ino had etched into my mind forever, I went to my L.A class with Tenten to look for my awesome bag. Which I found in that class—thank god! While walking out, I spot my sister Hanabi and decided to give her some of my candy canes. Not even two seconds later, Naruto walks by me with Sasuke at his side and says:

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! This kid has a pole lodged in his ass, doesn't he?"

And just like that, today has made my top ten best days _ever.

* * *

_

**Just so you guys know, I don't hate Ino. This happened to me a while ago and I felt I needed to vent a little bit. I just thought Ino would fit the "bitch" role the best. And yeah, it's in Hinata's point of view, in case you didn't know. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANKS FOR READING  
**


End file.
